


Echar raíces

by sunflow3rs



Series: Amanece, que no es poco [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Love, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Matsukawa no se queja de que Yamaguchi duerma sin camiseta. Nunca se quejaría de ello. Pero que el tatuaje por el cual comparte su alma con la de él y la de Oikawa brillase cada vez que se encontraban juntos sí que era un poco molesto.
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Matsukawa Issei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Amanece, que no es poco [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702486
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Echar raíces

**Author's Note:**

> Yamaguchi, te echaba de menos. No he escrito nada de ti durante las últimas veinticuatro horas y se me ha hecho eterno. Así que debido a ello os traigo a mi bebesito hermoso con el Mattsun y el Oiks. Os juro que este ser de luz hace buena pareja con C U A L Q U I E R A. Tengo ganas de crear un TeruYamaYachi, un BokuAkaYama y había otra ot3 que rondaba por mi cabeza, pero ahora no la recuerdo.
> 
> Si queréis seguir leyendo sobre estos tres (Mattsun, Oiks y Yams), pero a lo triste y llenito de manipulación emocional, os invito a pasar por "La letra pequeña", que es un fic de 5 capítulos de Yamaguchi x Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Oikawa e Iwaizumi.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que os guste. Un beso <3

Mirad, Matsukawa no es tan quisquilloso. No se va a quejar de los tatuajes que unen su cuerpo y alma con las otras dos personas con las que comparte cama. Bueno, al principio sí que creía que el tronco seco que ocupaba su costado era un poco soso. No tenía hojas, ni tampoco raíces que demostrasen que era un estúpido árbol, así que estaba en su derecho de decir que su marca era aburrida. Pero eso era lo de menos puesto que sabía que al encontrar a su alma gemela el tatuaje se completaría, lo que fuese que le faltaba se iluminaría en un color suave que atraería a su otra mitad como un faro en un puerto.

Tampoco se quejaría de que el destino le hubiera entregado dos compañeros de vida. Le pareció extraño que su tatuaje no se iluminase cuando conoció a Oikawa, en realidad, a sabiendas de que compartían el mismo dibujo sobre su piel. Sabían que pertenecían el uno al otro cuando sus ojos conectaron por primera vez en el gimnasio de Aoba Johsai, pero también sabían que había algo que fallaba. Estaban incompletos.

Fue mucho más fácil de entender durante el partido de práctica de Karasuno en su tercer año de secundaria, cuando se toparon con un niño en el banquillo cuya espalda brillaba tanto como el costado de Matsukawa o la pierna de Oikawa.

Después de eso, en teoría, ya no había nada que le molestase sobre ese dibujo.

Casi nada. Porque debe de admitir que no estaría mal que el brillo de sus tatuajes desapareciese una vez se encuentran juntos. No que, de hecho, sea todo lo contrario. La mayoría de las veces no le suele importar, porque él no es un quisquilloso, pero acaba de llegar de trabajar y lo único que desea es que la luz turquesa que sale del omóplato de Yamaguchi dejara de iluminar su no tan oscuro cuarto.

¿Por qué a él le había tocado tener la marca en su espalda? ¿Por qué no en su maldito trasero donde pudiera estar bien escondida bajo las sábanas?

Siempre puede pedirle a su novio que se quitara la manía de dormir sin camiseta, pero dormir semidesnudo al lado de Yamaguchi era una de las diez maravillas del mundo y no era tan cruel consigo mismo. Ni con Oikawa, quien estaría más que enfadado debido a ello. La piel cálida de Yamaguchi mientras le abraza por las noches hasta que se queda dormido es una droga a la cual se volvió adicto hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Pero la luz turquesa realmente le amenaza con hacerle perder la cabeza.

—¿No puedes apagarte? —Le pregunta, con sus ojos entrecerrados, observando como Yamaguchi levantaba la frente de la almohada para mirarle con el ceño fruncido. Matsukawa señala su tatuaje en un gesto perezoso. Quiere dormir, de verdad que lo hace, pero el incesante brillo le está dando caña. —Podemos mandar a Tooru a otra habitación.

Oikawa suelta un quejido que se pierde tras la espalda de Matsukawa. Le da un golpe sobre su columna sin fuerza, demasiado cansado como para comenzar una pelea física con su novio, pero lo suficientemente ofendido como para defenderse ante el ataque.

—Podemos dejarte y que te duermas solo.

—Nah —chasquea la lengua Matsukawa, abrazando el pecho de Yamaguchi con la vaga intención de ocultar su rostro en este. —Prefiero que te vayas tú. Tadashi es más calentito.

—Tú siempre tienes las manos congeladas —dice Yamaguchi, estando de acuerdo con la acusación. Oikawa apoya sus codos sobre el colchón y mira a su novio por encima del cuerpo de Matsukawa, apenas iluminados por la luz turquesa, sintiéndose ahora aún más atacado.

—A veces, —lloriquea y Matsukawa resopla porque conoce ese tono en la voz de su novio, que su papel como víctima está a punto de salir a la luz y que utiliza esa táctica de autocompasión porque sabe que con ella es capaz de arrastrar a Yamaguchi a cualquier lado. —siento que sobro en esta relación.

Yamaguchi, aunque es consciente de que su novio solo está bromeando, cae ante sus pies como siempre. Rueda sobre Matsukawa para poder acercarse a Oikawa, quedando ahora entre estos dos, y coloca la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla.

—No seas tonto que sabes que sin ti no seríamos nada.

—No sé si nada, pero al menos yo podría dormir sin esta puta luz —se queja Matsukawa, rodando también para poder dar la cara a su pareja, haciendo un puchero cuando se da cuenta de que Oikawa estaba enredando entre sus brazos a Yamaguchi, quien ahora le da la espalda y, debido a ello, el brillo de su tatuaje alumbra su rostro como una linterna en su máxima potencia. Suelta un suspiro cansado y entrecierra sus ojos, encandilado, intentando ignorar la mueca divertida y socarrona que corona el rostro de Oikawa.

—Podemos comprar un antifaz —sugiere Yamaguchi. Matsukawa se pasa la lengua sobre sus labios, tanteando la idea. Oikawa asiente con su cabeza.

—Algo estúpido, de esas cosas que te gustan.

Matsukawa sube sus cejas y las baja de nuevo, tapando cómo puede el omóplato de Yamaguchi con su mano, y sonriéndole de manera pilla a su novio.

—¿Los que son como unos ojos de verdad?

—Esos dan miedo —se queja Yamaguchi, recordando que es su tatuaje el que molesta, mientras se da media vuelta y pega su espalda en el pecho de Oikawa, eliminando así toda la luz que le es posible. Matsukawa tararea una afirmación. Ya, es totalmente su punto.

—Lo sé.

Matsukawa se acerca a los otros dos, lo suficiente para que Yamaguchi aún tuviera su propio espacio entre sus cuerpos, y agradeció que la incómoda sensación de la luz hubiera sido apaciguada.

—Entonces te compraremos ese —zanja Oikawa. Matsukawa vuelve a hacer un puchero, llevándose una de sus manos a su corazón y dramatizando por completo la escena.

—Oh, de verdad sois mis almas gemelas...

Oikawa rueda sus ojos, agarra la nuca del chico y se dice a sí mismo que la cháchara ha sido suficiente. Que Matsukawa debe de quedarse dormido de una vez por todas y dejar de perder el tiempo de esa manera. Le atrae hacia su propia almohada, encerrando ahora sí a Yamaguchi entre sus pechos, a sabiendas de que este no va a poner ningún pero. A él también le gusta sentir las pieles cálidas de sus novios. Así que pasa su brazo por encima del tatuaje de Matsukawa, abrazándolo a la vez que permite que su pulgar acaricie las raíces de su marca, con la esperanza de que cerrase su boca y se relajara.

—Buenas noches... —murmura Oikawa. Yamaguchi suelta un resoplido divertido. Él cree que no va a poder dormir mucho más, pero no le importa quedarse de esa manera.

—Sabes qué son las siete de la mañana, ¿no?

Matsukawa le chista, mandando a callar. Acababa de salir de su turno nocturno y para él su noche recién comenzaba. Aprieta el agarre en los cuerpos de su novio casi para enfatizar su punto.

—Buenas noches —repite. Sabe que tan pronto como se quede dormido, tanto Oikawa como Yamaguchi se levantarán de la cama y comenzarán su día. Desayunarían juntos sin montar mucho escándalo, luego Yamaguchi se iría a la universidad y Oikawa se quedaría a cargo de la limpieza de la casa. Prepararía el almuerzo y despertaría a Matsukawa justo antes de irse hacia su entrenamiento con su equipo de voleibol. Pasaría la tarde con Yamaguchi, irían al supermercado si hacía falta y prepararían la cena que compartirían los tres juntos. Oikawa llevaría a Matsukawa al trabajo debido a que es el único que tiene el carnet de conducir y la rutina se repetiría tal y como llevaba haciéndose durante esos últimos años.

Es suficiente. Para los tres. Aunque a veces el brillo turquesa que ilumina sus tatuajes cuando están juntos le molestase. Era más que suficiente.

Yamaguchi se ríe.

—Sí, buenas noches.


End file.
